Benutzer Diskussion:Shiunee
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Maid-sama Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Vorlage:Überschrift. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. MtaÄ (Hilfe | Blog) Bewerbung Hey Su-san/Schweden, ich bin hier ziemlich neu und ich habe vielleicht nicht sehr viel Erfahrung mit wikia aber ich würde gerne mehr lernen! Und ich würde auch gerne mich als admin fürs Maid-sama Wiki bewerben. Ich weiß nur nicht direkt wo ich das machen soll ^^" Ich finde auch das man an den Informationen in dem Maid-sama Wiki arbeiten müsste. Ich mein es würde dann auch ein oder andere Infos geben die Spoilern aber tun Wikis das nicht generell und wenn man auf ein Wiki geht muss man doch eigentlich damit rechnen das gespoilert wird, da dort Handlungen und Geschehnisse zussammen gefasst werden. Das ist meine Vorstellung von Wikis. Ich habe den Mangs bis Chapter 62 gelesen. Zwar auf Englisch aber das ist für mich kein Problem. Es kam jetzt im Juli Band 9 raus und ich weiß nicht wieviele Chapter bisher auf Deutsch erschienen sind aber ich denke mit Chapter 62 bin ich schon weit. Ich würde mich freuen dem Wiki etwas beitragen zu können und bei der Gestaltung mitwirken zu können und andere wichtige Aufgaben. Wieso übernimmst du nicht auch die Rolle des Admins? Laut deinem Eintrag zu vermuten hast du das Maid-sama Wiki nicht erstellt. Ich würde mich auf eine Zusammenarbeit freuen Bloomcat P.s. kannst du mir vielleicht dann auch ein wenig helfen mich hier in wikia zurecht zu finden? Bin ziemlich neu hier ^^" thx ; ) Bloomcat 13:58, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Freut mich^^ Ich kenne mich schon mit Wikis aus und könnte dir Helfen (nein ich werde dir helfen!), das Problem bei mir ist, das ich auch noch Admin in einen anderen Wiki bin (das noch ausgebaut werden muss) Daher habe ich mich auch entschlossen den Benutzern dieses Wikis zu helfen (evtl. auch ein Hintergrundlayout/Logo beizusteuern), leider kann ich aber nicht mitarbeiten, da ich ja in einen anden Wiki beschäftigt bin. Eine Wikia-Adoption kann man erst ab 30 Tagen Mitgliedschaft erhalten unter dieser Seite klick mich einen Antrag erstellen. Die Sache mit den Spoilern wollte ich in meinen Wiki auch einmal probieren (da sowas in großen Wikis schon gemacht wird), habs aber aufgegeben. Es ist sinnlos zu spoilern, da gebe ich dir recht. Ich habe den 9. Band und der geht nur bis Kapitel (Act) 41, da bist du schon viel weiter^^ Ja ich bin nicht der Gründer (schade), was mit den Gründer dieses Wikis passiert ist weiß ich leider nicht, aber ich habe versucht mit einen ehemals aktiven Benutzer in Kontakt zu treten, Erfolgslos. PS. Auf meiner Profilseite kannst du lesen, was du an diesen Wiki verbessern kannst (ich hab einfach aufgeschrieben, was mir so von meinen Wiki eingefallen ist)^^ PS.PS. Hier gehört einiges upgegradet, z.B. Diese Disskusionsseite, oder die Navigation, aber das alles kann man leider nur als Gründer oder Admin einstellen. PS.PS.PS. Es wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht wenn du dein Profil bearbeitest, damit die Community dich kennenlernen kann^^ (ein Beispiel wäre ja mein Profil in meinen Wiki klick mich) Schweden 14:28, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Thx Danke für deine Nachricht ^^ Jetzt habe ich wenigstens jemanden an den ich mich wenden kann ^^ Ich habe auch schon ein wenig geändert. Hab allerdings erst ein wenig bei Takumi machen können. Auch finde ich das zu wenige Charaktere aufgestellt sind. Wenn ihr wirklich erst bei Act 41 seit muss ich mir noch überlegen ob ich wirklich schon so viele Spoilers schon reinschreiben sollte -.- einigen würde es den Spaß am lesen nehmen, andererseits müssen sie ja damit rechnen das in einem Wiki gespoilert wird .... was ich schade finde bei wikia das es nicht so wie bei wikipedia ist -.- denn da ist oben immer -spoiler anzeigen- und wenn man da drauf klickt wird gespoilert wenn man nicht raufklickt werden spoilers nicht angezeigt. Vielleicht sollte man bei den Personen einen Abschnitt machen wo ein man die Handlung erklärt die Spoilert und vor den Text groß hinschreiben: 'Achtung Spoiler!' oder? Dann wird ja davor gewarnt. Ich habe übrigens bei Takumi auch 2 neue Bilder reingestellt. Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir ^^ Ich habe auch ein wenig dazu geschrieben aber vor allem habe ich ein paar Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert ^^ Aber hab nur 1,2 gefunden. Hab die nur zufällig entdeckt ^^ Ich muss nur noch üben so formell zu schreiben wie sie es im Wiki tun ^^ Ach wegen den Profil, wie kann ich das denn besser ändern? Ich hab eigentlich schon versucht daran was zu ändern ... für mich ist das alles noch so kompliziert -.- Aber bin ja auch erst seit gestern hier registriert ^^" Hab vergessen mich anzumelden ^^" [[Benutzer:Bloomcat|Bloomcat 09:11, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC)]] ^^ Das mit den Spoiler ist klar, darauf muss sich jeder einstellen. Eigentlich ist es egal wie weit man mit den Act bzw. Kapitel/Chapers geht, je mehr umso besser (zB. das Naruto Wiki, da schreiben sie schon über Kapitel die noch nicht auf deutsch erschienen sind). Genau das mit den großen Achtung Spoiler! wollte ich in meinen Wiki einfügen, aber es geht halt nicht. Der Gründer meines Wikis (Gott sei dank hat sich der Gründer mal gemeldet) meinte das diese Spoiler Tags unwichtig seien, da Spoiler bei jeden Wiki vorkommt. Die Bilder sind Ok (man sollte sie evtl. noch einwenig verschieben, denn die sind sehr nah an den Überschriften dran). Gut das du die Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert hast, sowas ist immer nützlich. Das mit den formellen schreiben kommt noch, keine sorge. Dein Profil kannst du auf verschiedene Arten ändern, einmal die Leiste wo dein Avatarbild ist, dort müsste ein Bearbeiten stehen. Dort kannst du z.B. deinen Geburtstag eintragen und so. Weitere Informationen kannst du in dein Profil schreiben, welches unter der Avatarleiste angezeigt wird. In meinen Profil kannst du aber nur Informationen finden, wie du das Wiki verbessern kannst, aber in meinen Profil in meinen anderen Wiki steht was anderes. Bei den Bearbeitungen der Artikel solltest du darauf achten, dass es neben der Grafik-Ansicht auch eine Code-Ansicht gibt, in der du die hmtl-Tags für die Profil-Layouts einfügen kannst. Schweden 10:14, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) RE: Ein neues Wiki Die Idee finde ich garnicht mal so schlecht ein neues zu machen! Auch das layout ist nicht von schlechten Eltern. Das Logo auch. Ich finde nur das man vielleicht die Enden von dem Bild von Misaki ein wenig abrunden müsste damit es nicht so kantig ausieht und draufgelegt. Sorry wegen meiner Abwesenheit. Ich glaube ich habe nicht gesagt das ich von Montag bis gestern in einem Spontanen Urlaub war. ^^' Sorry ... Ich habe auch gesehen dass du fleißig warst ^^ Und Admin im neuen Wiki wäre ich gerne ^^ Ich werde heute nachschauen ob ein neues Kapii von Kaichou wa Maid-sama rausgekommen ist auf Englisch, denn es ist gerade so spannend naja, was heißt spannend. Eher süß *___* Bis dann Bloomcat Wie schön Das mit den Layout werde ich mir zu herzen nehmen (und schaun ob ich's noch so hinbekomme) Ich verlinke das Wiki hier einfach mal Maid-sama Wiki. Ich konnte bisher noch nicht soviel machen. Wenn du etwas an dem Wiki bearbeitet hast, kann ich dich auch zum Admin ernennen. Viel Spaß beim Kapi lesen, ich lese lieber den deutschen Manga (bin froh, dass ich den aktuell hab) Schweden 07:26, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bin vom Urlaub zurück ^^ Hey Schweden ^^ Sorry wegen meiner Langen Abwesenheit -.- Ich war im Urlaub ^^" Nun bin ich wieder da und habe was bearbeitet ... Allerdings müsstest du das mit diesem les mehr ... noch mal einfügen weil sonst ist das so Mittendrin und das is ja eigentlich vom Charakter her ... Also wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Ich habe erst ein bisschen geschrieben, mach später noch mehr ^^ Ach und wie kriege ich diese Tabelle unter dem Bild hin wo bestimmte Daten über Satsuki drin sind hin? Als ich auf Tabelle geklickt habe habe ich davon nur Bahnhof verstanden ... Wär lieb wenn du mir helfen und erklären könntest. Wär allerdings lieb wenn du dieses Verlinken machst und ich mach dann die Tabelle und weitere Infos. Dann kann ich auch zu den anderen Charakteren etwas schreiben ^^ Bloomcat Bloomcat 08:30, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC)